Field
This disclosure relates to reducing ambient sound for a resting person.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional pillows do not offer much in the way of sound isolation. Earplugs may be uncomfortable and do not provide any means for selectively sending audio to a user. Multi-part noise reducing/cancelling systems typically involve some form of attachment to the user's head that may be uncomfortable for long-term use.